13 Steps
by Osadee
Summary: Post Twelve Sharp. Steph quits Vinnie's to work at Rangeman. How will Joe take it? Are Lula and Tank still together? And who's the new bounty hunter for Vinnie?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is the first time I've ever written anything thats not for school so PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I make no money from this, its all in good fun, and all will be returned when i'm done, except maybe Ranger...and Tank...and...

Thirteen Steps

My name is Stephanie Plum and my life is a roller coaster. Not one of the little ones at the county fair that only have 2 cars and go like 20 miles an hour. My life is more like the ones at Great Adventure theme park. It goes about 100 miles an hour with sudden drops and unexpected turns, and don't forget the loops. My life has lots and lots of loops.

Why is this my life you ask? Simple. Men. Two men in particular, Joseph Anthony Morelli and Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Joe Morelli and I go way back, all the way back to a game of choo choo in his garage when I was six. If you think this sets a bad precedent for the rest of our relationship, well, you'd be right. Joe is Italian, a cop, and extremely hot. We currently exist in a state of off again on again that im told is an unhealthy pattern of behavior. My mother thinks I should hurry up, marry him and have children. I don't see that happening anytime soon. Carlos Manoso is known as Ranger and he's a more recent addition to my life. He started off as my mentor when I started my old job of Bond Enforcement Agent or bounty hunter. Ranger is Cuban American and hot doesn't even begin to describe him. We flirt a lot and we've had one incredible night. All this along with getting each other shot a few times and saving each others asses. Although I have to note that Rangers' been more helpful to me than I am to him but that's neither here nor there.

You might have noticed that I said my old job as a bounty hunter. I didn't quit to get married or go work in the button factory as Joe or my mother would like. I also didn't leave to work in another of the minimum wage dead end jobs that I've had when I got sick of being shot at, kidnaped or firebombed. Nope not me, why do the easy more acceptable thing. I did what any respectable Jersey girl who was sick of rolling around in garbage and sick of not being able to take care of herself would do. I went back to work for Ranger at his company Rangeman. Oh boy, talk about unexpected twists.

"Im sorry what did you say? Cause for a second there Cupcake I thought you said you're going to work at Rangeman" Joe said this while rubbing his forehead, but he wasn't yelling and I was still Cupcake so its not that serious. "I mean besides the fact that hes a crazed mercenary with no morals. Forget that he looks at you like you're dinner. What about the fact that anytime you get involved with him someone gets shot?!? Huh Stephanie? Have you lost your mind?!!"

By this point Joe was screaming and id had enough. "Excuse you Joseph Morelli I'll have you know that Rangers been shot more than I have and one of the times I was shot I was helping you!"

"Christ, I cant believe im having this conversation. I think im getting an ulcer."

"Relax Joe, im working in an office building for crying out loud. Nothing will ever happen to me at Rangeman. Especially with Ranger looking out for me."

"That's what im worried about Stephanie."

"Cut the crap Joe, I don't say anything about you going off and working with Terry Gilman."

"Here we go again. Just trust me."

"Do the same for me Joe and stop throwing a fit every time I mention Ranger!" Joe's pager beeped, he looked at it and turned to walk away. "I cant do this now I have to go meet an informant." Ugh! Stupid Morelli men who need 'em. I started walking to my Mini which has lasted far longer than anyone thought it would. Money was being passed by the cops in the parking lot who came out to see the commotion. Im glad someone gets enjoyment out of my life cause at the moment im not.

_RING RING _"What!?" "Is that any way to answer your phone? People will think I raised you without any manners. What's this I hear about you screaming at that nice Morelli boy in front of the police station? You know he wont want to marry you if you keep acting like this. Why my? Pam Wyzinski's daughter doesn't yell on street corners. Carol Fiorello's daughter doesn't go off and start working for some strange colored man. I hear the button factory is hiring..." " Mom? I cant talk now, gotta go, bye."

A black Porsche 911 Turbo pulled up to the curb. The tinted windows powered don and Ranger looked out. "Babe" The car drove off into traffic. I need a donut. I need therapy. I need to go to Macys.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: it's not mine and i'll give it all back when im done...

Thirteen Steps

Four Boston cremes, two pairs of shoes, and three beers later im lying on my bed flat on my back in my thinking position. I can hear Rex running in his cage like the good little son he is. Soon it'll be me running but I figure if a hamster can do it and not drop dead of exhaustion then so can I.

The locks on my front door tumble open. I reach for the gun under my pillow even though I know I wont need it. A tingle that starts at the base of my spine lets me know who is at my door before I see his face. Ranger leans against the door fame with his arms crossed. Seeing his face so relaxed reminds me of a few weeks ago. His face wasn't relaxed when he entered my apartment coming to save his daughter Julie and I from a lunatic who wanted to be Ranger. The horror of watching Ranger being shot has haunted my dreams almost every night since. Yet another reason for Morelli to dislike him, me waking up at night screaming Ranger's name. Looking at him makes me think of Julie. We had bonded over our short time together in captivity with Scrog. We send each other emails every week and she's a great kid. You can definitely tell that she's her fathers daughter.

"Babe, there's smoke coming out of your ears." Damn I love this man. And he loves me too, in his own way, whatever the hell that means. Of course this isn't a good thing considering that i'm in a relationship with another man, one that I also love.

"Just wanted to check on you. Don't forget we start running tomorrow morning at 6."

"I will be there with bells on."

Ranger gives me that almost smile but it quicky morphs back into blank face. "Are you sure you want to work for Rangeman? I don't wanna rock the boat with you and Morelli."

"Its fine, he'll either get over it or he wont. You need a business manger and I have a degree in business. Thanks to you I also have a working knowledge of the security field. As long as this isn't a pity position I still want the job."

Ranger give me the full 200 watt smile now, "Definitely no pity positions in the office. The bedroom maybe, but not the office." The last time Ranger made a zing at my sex life with Joe I laughed. This time the thought of Ranger and I in the bedroom sent a shot of desire straight to my doodah.

"You're poaching."

"That's not poaching Babe. Trust me when im poaching you'll know. That was me applying a little pressure." I blink as I digest this and he's gone. Sometimes I swear he really is smoke.

Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I was not sure if I should continue, but thanx to u guys I will continue posting. I know this was a short chapter but it was the only place that a cutoff made sense.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_ S_orry about the wait, FF was having some issues.I hope to update at least once a week from now on. **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW** any and all thoughts are appreciated. _

Disclaimer: I dont own it and all that jazz...

_**13 Steps**_

I woke to a loud pounding on my door. When the heck did I fall asleep? The pounding gets louder as I walk to open the door.

"Hey white girl. What's your skinny ass doing sleep this time of day? Recovering from your new job with Batman? Of course if it was me, we'd still be working in the bedroom ya know?"

"Hey Lula, I thought you and Tank had a thing."

"We do but I aint blind. I think Rangers hot just like every other chick. Tank is definitely more than enough man for me. I tell you he big? Girl, let me tell you..."

"Lula! Lula!"

"Yeah girl"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well see here, I got this great case from Vinnie and I thought to myself, lets go get Steph. This is just the kinda thing she likes. Besides we wouldn't want your skills to get rusty now would we?"

"Im not a bounty hunter anymore Lula. If you need help why didn't you call Tank?"

"I never mix business with pleasure and you know you miss it."

" Miss it? I I've been gone for 2 days. I didn't have a chance to miss it."

" You know you don't wanna let Lula go after this guy alone. Its only his first offense how bad can it be?"

"Fine, lets go." Somehow I knew that this wasnt a good idea.

I grabbed my keys and followed Lula out. She started her red Firebird and Ludacris blasted out of the speakers, "_Shake your money maker like somebody's bout to pay ya"_

"Hold on Lula, let me take my car. I need to go to my parents house after this."

Following Lula through the Burg I couldn't help but wonder what this guy got arrested for. The fact that Lula didn't give me the barest of details was starting to leave a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I walked to the back of the house on the assumption that the perp would run out the back door. I knew that if I opened my door to a 200 pound plus black woman in electric blue tiger print spandex, i'd run through the back too. Five minutes later and I was starting to get worried.

"Hey get away from that car! What are you doing?", I heard Lula shout. An explosion sounded and I ran to the front of the house. My Mini was a fireball.

"Lula!!What the hell happened to my car?"

"The FTA ran past me and threw a stick of dynamite at your car and it exploded." We could hear sirens approaching in the background.

"What the hell was he doing with dynamite Lula?"

"Well he was a demolitions expert for a construction company. He got arrested for blowing up his ex- wife's house after he got drunk. He lost his job with the company, but I guess he kept a few supplies for himself."

A Trenton P.D. car pulled up to the curb and Carl Constanza and Big Dog got out.

"I love you Plum. Thanks for destroying that car today. I won big money since its lasted as long as it had", Constanza grinned as he said this. Fire trucks and squad cars pulled up and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before someone called Morelli. I hoped that for once no one told him of my latest disaster but that was a wasted wish as his POS Crown Victoria screeched to the curb.

Lula said, "I think i'll be on my way now, you know its almost dinner time and i'm not really needed here." She speed walked to the Firebird and peeled out like the devil was after her.

"Cupcake, I thought you said you'd be working in an office building. No explosions you said. What the hell Stephanie?"

"It wasnt my fault. It wasnt even my skip. Lula asked me to help her with an FTA. I didn't know he was a demolitions expert."

"Its never your fault Stephanie. Im surprised Ranger isn't here like a knight in shining armor to check on you. Of course then he'll present you with a car that's worth six figures which you will destroy. Then the cycle starts all over again. Damnit Steph!"

"Get over yourself Morelli!"

The words had barely past my lips when a black Bronco stopped across the street. Ranger exited dressed in his normal attire of SWAT black.

"Babe."

He gave me the once over with those piercing brown eyes as only he could. He nodded at Joe and walked back to the waiting SUV which left as soon as he closed the door.

Morelli sighed. "Relax Joe, Im sure he's just making sure his employee will be able to start work tomorrow."

He sighed again. "Since you're here why don't you take me to my parents house. If we leave now we just might make it on time to dinner."


End file.
